bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BGMD:EOS Day 10
The boys ate some cheese and crackers when they were startled by a loud voice. Loudred: "UP AND AT 'EM,BOYS! IT'S MORNING!" (runs downstairs) Goby (calling out): "We're in no mood to mess with you!" Piplup: "Let's go downstairs..." The boys rushed downstairs to met up with the rest of their team. Chatot: "Ahem. One last item. Tomorrow or the day after...or perhaps in several days' time...we plan to announce the members of the expedition party." Chimecho: "Wow!" Bidoof: "Mama mia, the members are-a finally going to be-a picked!" Sunflora: "Oh my god! It will be so fun!" Chatot: "Everyone, this is your last chance to make an impression. Work hard and impress us if you want to be chosen. All right, everyone. Let's get down to work as usual." Everyone: "HUZZAH!" Everyone left the scene. Deema: "I can't take it. My hunger is so unbearable..." Chatot: "Oh, the eight of you. You guys should take care of listed jobs today. We're counting on you. There's one other thing. About the expedition...you should give up on being chosen as expedition members." Gil: "Huh?! Wh-why?!" Chatot: "Your failure yesterday weighs heavily. As you know, it is difficult to tell what our Guildmaster is thinking from his demeanor...but there's no doubt that he must be seething with anger inside. It's unlikely that he would bother to choose you for the expedition. So when the time comes to announce the members, don't get your hopes up. That's all." He left the scene. Goby: "I was already weak from hunger...and then to be told something like that...there's no way I can get motivated now..." Voice: "Psst! Listen up!" Molly: "Huh? I heard a voice somewhere..." Voice: "Shhh! Over here!" By the door with the room of the painting of three bob-ombs, there were three Pokemon. Molly: "Oh! Bidoof!" Bidoof (whisper): "Mama mia,not-a so loud! Come-a this way!" The group quietly rushed up to the clock room, where the boys sleep. Bidoof: "Oh god! No one-a saw anything, except-a maybe Croagunk..." Nonny: "What's going on? Why did you call us in here?" Sunflora: "Well...here you go." She offers the guppies, Koffing, and Piplup Apples. Oona: "Oh! Apples!" Chimecho: "You guys must be very hungry." Bidoof: "We-a all set aside a little bit-a of our dinners last-a night for you." Sunflora: "Now, eat up!" Deema: "Thanks, everyone!" Team Crayon Prixers ate their apple. Piplup: "Holy god, thanks! I'm revitalized!" Chimecho: "Great!" Sunflora: "We can all use help when we're down." Bidoof: "Every one of-a us needs-a to be-a able to work-a hard in order to be-a picked for the expedition. Si si!" Gil: "Oh...oh...thanks, everyone...but..." Molly: "About the expedition...Chatot just came and told us...we're probably not going to be chosen..." Bidoof: "How could-a you say that-a?! There's-a no telling what-a might happen-a!" Sunflora: "The members haven't been picked yet!" Molly: "Everyone...thanks for trying to cheer us up, but...doesn't everybody want to go on the expedition? What if we were chosen to go? If that happens, someone here might not get to go. Would you all be okay with that?" Sunflora: "No, I wouldn't like that..." Chimecho: "But, of course, if someone is chosen...then someone else can't go. That's just the way it is! If you don't get picked for the expedition, you should cheer for those who did." Bidoof: "Si si! And-a everyone wants-a to go on the-a expedition with-a you guys!" Molly: "Everyone, honestly, thank you. Okay! Then we'll keep trying our best to get picked on for the expedition." Gil: "We'll keep on trying to the end!" Bidoof: "Yeah! That's the spirit-a!" Chimecho: "Yes! Let's all do our best!" Sunflora: "We're got to try so hard so we all can go!" Piplup: "Yes!" The team left the clock room when they heard someone. Croagunk: "Meh-heh-heh! Hey, you guys over there..." Piplup: "Oh, it's Croagunk!" Croagunk: "Meh-heh-heh. What are you up to with Bidoof and the others? It all looks so sneaky. I suppose it's got nothing to do with me, but...meh-heh-heh. Anyway, that's not why I called you here. Meh-heh-heh! The waiting's over! It's about my shop. Meh-heh-heh! The Croagunk Swap Shop is back in business!" Deema: "Uhhh...Croagunk Swap Shop?" Croagunk: "Meh-heh-heh! That's right, blonde girl! I finally finished repairing my Swap Cauldron, which means that I'm finally back in business again! Meh-heh-heh! You put certain kinds of items in this here Swap Cauldron...and those items get swapped for an item offered up by another Pokemon somewhere around Treasure Town. There there some Pokemon around that have pretty rare items for swapping. So you could end up with a stupendously great swap. Get it? Meh-heh-heh!" Molly: "Is that supposed to be a joke?" Croagunk: "Uhh, not really. So if you guys feel like swapping items, you bring them to me, all right? Meh-heh-heh!" Gil: "Uhh, yeah. Sure. Bye." The team left the castle, and noticed something by the cafe. Piplup: "Huh? There's someone at the cafe entrance." Nonny: "I wonder what's going on." They went to investigate. Molly: "Hey, is something going on? Something at the cafe?" Mr Mime: "Yeah. It seems like there's some wonderful news for all the explorers." Octillery: "I wonder what kind of wonderful news. Now I'm really interested. I'm going to find out." Mr Mime: "I'm going too." The two Pokemon entered the cafe. Deema: "Wonderful news, huh?" Piplup: "Hey, guys, we should go too." The team entered the cafe. Gil: "Wow, there's a crowd." Spinda: "May I have everyone's attention, please! First of all, I'd like to thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules! Today I would like to give you some wonderful news of hopes and dreams!" Everyone applaused. Spinda: "Ahem. Thanks to your kind patronage, this cafe has been quite popular...we've been fortunate to have so many wonderful customers! This shop's pride and joy, the Recycle Shop, is fully operational and has collected many items. We would like to thank you for your kind patronage...by opening a new service! We're calling it Project P!" Everyone applaused. Mr Mime: "Project P?" Octillery: "What is that?" Spinda: "This project aims to use the items gathered at the Recycle Shop in order to explore unexplored places. Allow me to explain. Right now at the Recycle Shop, you trade several items in exchange for one of the shop's items. Thanks to everyone's continued recycling efforts, we have gathered a lot of items here at the shop. The service will continue to operate in the same manner...and now with the Project P established...you might be wondering how Project P fits into all this...we'll use the accumulated items to explore unexplored areas! There are still so many places around the world that are waiting to be found and explored. So many secret treasures and challenging puzzles waiting to be discovered...so let's go out and find them! That's what Project P is about! Ah the pursuit of knowledge...and continuing exploration..." A bubble with a picture of many gold coins and a treasure chest appears. Spinda: "We'll find dazzling treasures and new exploration areas! And if you bring back your discoveries back to the cafe...you'll get a special deal at the Recycle Shop! This should keep items circulating through the Recycle Shop. The items at the Recycle Shop will become more and more amazing! What do you think? Do you understand?" Everyone: "Yes!" Spinda: "Use the recycled items to explore the world! Don't you think it's a magnificent project, full of hopes and dreams?" Mr Mime: "My god! This is genuis!" Pachirisu: "It seems so economical!" Spinda: "We've already sent out an exploration team to find unexplored areas! There should be new discoveries before long! So, everyone! Please keep recycling, more and more every day! Let's all work together and find unexplored areas!" Everyone: "HOORAY!" Oona: "Wow, so amazing!" Piplup: "Recycling leftover items, trading them around...they're bound to turn into unbelievable treasures! And being able to explore unexplored areas!" Deema: "Woohoo! I'm so excited!" Molly: "We should recycle more!" The team left the cafe and skedaddled to the bank. They've decided to do sentry duty again. Later... Chatot: "You guys have worked an honest day! Let me review your sentry-duty performance...your results were...well, well! Perfect! You guys have identified every visitor correctly!" Loudred: "Excellent!" Molly: "We did it!" Chatot: "Your effort will vertainly be rewarded! The reward will be special too! The eight of you deserve an especially generous selection of rewards!" Narrator: "300 Poke Bucks! And...and...other good stuff!" Chatot: "Keep that up, you guys!" Everyone ate dinner later, then we cut to the boys. Gil: "We should get some sleep." Goby: "Good night." *BGMD:EOS Day 11